


Doe eyes and Sweet Smiles

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: early inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Early Inquisition, Hinterlands, Varric gives Ashalle a nicknameWednesday, 20 June 2018





	Doe eyes and Sweet Smiles

A very short fic from the very early days of The Inquisition! This some quality inquisitor Varric bonding. Their friendship is so important!

“So, Ashalle, your from a clan in The Free Marches right?” Varric inquired. He had fallen back, away from Cassandra and Solas. The four of them had been wondering the Hinterlands for a few days now, looking for a seemingly endless supply of things that needed fixing.

“Yes, my clan is currently in The Free Marches. Did you had many dealings with The Dalish when you were in Kirkwall?”

Varric was kind at least. He had made an effort to speak to her about things she might have been familiar with. He must have seen her discomfort and felt sorry for her. The idea of him pitying her made her blood boil yet, she was grateful for the effort. Her whole life was up rooted and talking about her clan gave her a small comfort.

“I have had a few dealings with Clan Sabrae. A friend of mine was one of there mages.” Varric chuckled, “I’d bet you and Daisy would get along real well, She’s also all doe eyes and sweet smiles till you cross her.”

Ashalle had to laugh at that one.

“Doe eyes and sweet smiles? You do know elves just look like this right Varric? The big eyes and the pointed ears are part of our whole deal.”

“Ha! She makes jokes now! You hear that seeker? I think she is warming up to us” He shouted up to Cassandra who was doing her best to pretend she didn’t hear him. “Look, I know you are probably scared shitless right now. Hell you have every right to be with the history with the elves and The Chantry but, I want you to know that We’ve got your back. Even Cassandra and Chuckles despite the sticks they both have shoved up their asses.”

She giggled and placed a hand of Varric’s shoulder. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Fenedhis, why was she so emotional?

“Thank you, Varric. It was kind of you to ask me about my clan. Kinder still to offer me comfort, you are a good man.”

“Hey now, no need for tears! You’ll make Bianca cry too and then where would we be?”


End file.
